


The soft edges underneath

by transconstellation



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, domestic cuteness, soft whizzvin, they’re so in love, whizzer isnt as tough as he seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transconstellation/pseuds/transconstellation
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin always made sure they appeared a certain way to others. When a distracted moment of softness between them was caught, it lead to something sweet they never thought was an option.





	The soft edges underneath

From the beginning, it was obvious to Marvin that Whizzer absolutely loved when someone touched his hair. The way Whizzer melted under Marvin’s fingertips the first few times he ever ran his hands through Whizzer’s painfully perfect hair made Marv’s stomach fill with butterflies. It wasn’t even a sexual thing - Whizzer just seemed to crave the physical contact and having his hair stroked made him purr like a kitten, whether it was platonic or romantic. He just loved being touched.

Though Marvin knew exactly how to make Whizzer melt, no one else really knew anything about it. Whizzer’s hair was always combed perfectly, put in place with wax - no one dared to even breathe his way in fear of messing up the perfect aesthetic. And it wasn’t like Whizzer was openly advertising his need for skin-on-skin contact, no way in hell, he was way too prideful for that. No one could ever know. Except Marvin, of course. Because Marvin just saw straight through him, no matter the facade he put on.

One day, when Whizzer stayed at Trina’s after yet another very awkward family dinner, him and Marvin curled up on the couch. Rather absentmindedly, Marvin ran his fingers through Whizzer’s hair, which caused Whizzer to almost involuntarily melt against his lover, eyes half closed in a very domestic, content way. Trina happened to walk past the open door and spotted his ex husband and his lover, and she couldn’t help but stand there for just a little while, watching how happy the two of them were. Whizzer seemed so relaxed, he wasn’t holding his posture or making sure he looked perfect; he was just there, arms around Marvin, leaning into each and every stroke his lover placed amongst his hair. Trina’s heart was so full of love that the hurt she always carried with her stepped aside for the moment, as she stood there watching the two men who were so completely in love with one another.

After a while, Trina felt a hand on her shoulder and it almost gave her a heart attack before she heard her new husband’s voice. “Have you ever seen them so content?” Mendel asked, placing his chin on Trina’s other shoulder, rubbing soft circles onto her neck with his thumb. Chuckling softly, she shook her head and leaned back against Mendel. “No, I really haven’t. Look at Whizzer…” With every passing moment, Trina was growing more and more fond of the man her ex husband had divorced her for. “He looks so at peace.” She’d never seen Marvin like that, either.

It took a few more moments before Trina turned away and made Mendel move too, saying how it was impolite to stalk Marvin and Whizzer that way. Mendel just laughed and took her hand, following her into the kitchen where they continued with the rest of the cleanup that had been left behind from dinner.

In the living room, Whizzer had almost fallen asleep against Marvin’s shoulder, completely lost in the moment. It didn’t even occur to him that someone might’ve seen them being so affectionate - which they usually weren’t, at least not in public, letting anyone see them like that was not an option since it would’ve made them look weak for sure - but his now half asleep mind had convinced him that they were back home. Marvin was busy reading and didn’t think of what he was doing, it had just become a default that when it was just the two of them, his hand was always caressing Whizzer’s hair, making sure he knew he was loved. 

They stayed like that until Jason burst into the room with his portable chess board, waking Whizzer up and immediately causing him to pull back and sit a little too far from Marvin, blushing hard. Jason was smart enough to notice something was up, but he also knew if he asked Whizzer right there, he’d never get a straight answer. So the kid just let it be, instead making Whizzer play chess with him.

”Cordelia just called, they’ll be coming over shortly,” Trina called from the kitchen soon after, making everyone smile. It was a wine and cheese night - one where Jason was allowed to stay up a little later than usual - and they were all looking forward to it. Whizzer yawned a bit as he glanced at Marvin who’d put his book down by now and was watching the game. Whizzer smiled softly before turning back to Jason, trying to win against the kid who was just too damn smart for his age.

When the doorbell rang, Mendel went to get the door and soon enough the air was filled with happy hellos as Cordelia and Charlotte walked in. Whizzer got up, promising Jason he’d come right back to finish the game, and went to greet his friends with hugs. “I brought you some kosher desserts!” Cordelia called out all excited and the tight knit family, Charlotte included, all chimed out a little ‘yay’ for that. Of course none of them knew whether it was going to be edible or not, but they hoped for the best.

Trina made everyone sit in the living room and brought out wine glasses and a soda for Jason, making everything lovely. Then she sat next to Mendel and while Whizzer and Jason finished their chess game, the room filled with soft conversation and laughter. When Cordelia asked if she could help Trina with the treats, the two women disappeared into the kitchen.

Trina made sure the others didn’t hear them before she turned to Cordelia. “You’re pretty close to Whizzer, right?” She asked and Cordelia gave her a questioning look, nodding her head. “Yeah, I’d say we’re rather close. Why?” Trina smiled softly and shook her head with a certain kind of fondness. “I just happened to catch a glimpse of domestic Marvin and Whizzer earlier. I saw Marvin playing with Whizzer’s hair and Whizzer basically fell asleep under the touch. I had no idea they were so… Soft,” Trina continued and got Cordelia to giggle. Then Cordelia’s eyes got that little spark they always did when she got an idea and an almost mischievous grin appeared on her face. “Wanna do a human experiment?” She asked, raising a brow at Trina. It took Trina a second to process what exactly it was that Cordelia was after, but soon enough she too was smiling wide. “Oh yeah, definitely.”

Cordelia went back into the living room where Whizzer and Marvin were sitting close together again, Marvin’s hand on Whizzer’s thigh in a very specific way, to show ‘affection’ - or possession - and Cordelia hid her smile. “Marv, Trina needs you in the kitchen,” she cooed and swatted at Marvin to get him to move. Then she sat where he’d been seated, but not as close to Whizzer. Still close enough for her to be able to reach him easily, though. Cordelia placed her arm on the back of the couch in a nonchalant way and Whizzer didn’t pay attention to it. He just smiled at his friend and soon enough the two of them were deep in a conversation about some new style phenomenon. Cordelia’s movements were easy and she made it her mission to really hide she had any plans. But when Trina and Marvin came back in and the whole tight knit family were all together, Trina and Cordelia shared a look before Cordelia ran her hand through Whizzer’s hair.

At first, Whizzer leaned into the touch all soft and distracted, but he froze when he realized that he’d let his arrogant exterior slip. Cordelia burst into laughter and kissed his cheek, sharing a victorious smile with Trina. “We had a feeling you weren’t such a tough cookie after all, Whizzer,” she teased, but soon enough Whizzer was laughing too. He couldn’t ever be mad at Cordelia for longer than two seconds.

That was the start of the Tight Knit Family cuddle piles of everyone being their softest selves in the most wonderful way. They’d gotten rid of Whizzer’s need to be tough - Marvin wasn’t such a hard task, Trina already knew he was a softie at heart - and now everyone was everyone’s platonic teddy bear. One can be sure that even Jason received more hugs from that moment on, as Whizzer started to show affection and love to all those around him in a more relaxed way.

**Author's Note:**

> No angsty plot twists this time!
> 
> Originally this was a prompt I got on tumblr, transconstellation.tumblr.com


End file.
